Session 8c (Stars of Io)
We Win? Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: +4520 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: +4520 **Drew - Nora Lenderby ***XP: +4520 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: +4520 *Date: February 25, 2012 *Location: Landon/Bryce's Apartment Summary Interplanar Corridor Dragon Room The dragon is presumed to be slain by Goldweaver's agents, so the party attempts to speak with its corpse through a ritual. The dragon is of little help, beyond describing the condition of the other party. Mirror Room Beyond the dragon's room is a large magic mirror in which one can interact with his reflection as if it were 3 dimensional and corporeal. Since the reflections still mirrored all your actions, it was impossible to strike your own, so the party dispatched each others' reflections and were able to pass throughRK1. Füd Room The food was good, but tricksy. Naiveral couldn't get enough. Ring Room The party broke in on the Goldweaver gang trying to steal a magical ring on a pedestal in the center of a large room. The room had traps that would create long deadly walls of fire, ice, and vines. The ring was cursed with a petrification spell that afflicted Naiveral. There was a strange elemental construct in the form of a 3 layered ball. The purple shardmind killed herself in an attempt to either destroy or bury the ring in a wall of magical vines, but the elemental ball eventually retrieved it. The party defeated them all, and Naiveral was healedPP1, RK2. Calim Desert The party took a portal to what appeared to be Calim Desert. They wandered around until they found Ormar. They eventually found him and convinced him to join the metallic dragon brotherhood, and he fixed his scale on the plate. He reaffirms that he would do anything for the lost shield, and believes Thahab the gold dragon might have it. The party agrees that he could keep the shield when it is retrieved. At this point the silver, steel, copper, and now brass runes are glowing. Saruun Kell The party returns to Saruun Kell to find Naerumar, but his shop is empty and boarded up. Nora leaves to go ask around town for where he might have gone. Naiveral breaks down the door and Zahz immediately teleports behind him. He reminds the party that any form of violence is strictly prohibited in the town, and asks them to leave immediately. Before Naiveral, Gnarlimb or Wuel can explain or make an excuse, he teleports away. Nora has tried to get information out of another merchant, and has killed him, breaking the town's only law even harder. Zahz executes Nora quickly. The rest of the party retrieves some of her genetic material and her equipment, retreating to Minotaur Hold. Commentary * RK1 **The mirror room was fun. I enjoyed my little in character moment when the solution dawned on me. "Shoot ME! Not my reflection--ME. SOMEONE HIT ME!" * PP1 **I thought the Ring Room fight was nicely designed - clearly the best encounter of the session. Cool traps and layout. I wish we'd known about the blood stone though, I will be more thorough next time. Amethyst's motivations are not very clear to me, I hope we get to learn a little bit more about her later. Her suicide run to keep the ring from us seemed a little crazy. **'DM note': This fight turned out way easier for you than I had intended. I'm not sure if it was the absence of the monk, or just the fact that you guys rocked your initiative rolls this time, but it turned into a very one sided fight, even with Naiveral turning to stone. * RK1 **This fight seemed very one sided. Even with after the elemental beast showed up. I know that I rolled at least 3 critical hits in this fight though (2 were with basic attacks O_o) Loot *Star Room **Star Ring **War Priest ***Cloak of the Chirurgeon ***Shield ***Helm of Battle **Archer ***Armor ***Magic Longbow